amour ou amitié?
by pandore25
Summary: Winry ne sait plus où elle en est, Edward est de plus en plus bizarre. Alphonse le surprotège, et elle vient à entendre une conversation assez mystérieuse sur Ed… MAIS QU’ESTCE QUI SE PASSE !


Titre : amour ou amitié ?

Auteur : pandore25

Genre : romance

Rating : K+

Résumé : Winry ne sait plus où elle en est, Edward est de plus en plus bizarre. Alphonse le surprotège, et elle vient à entendre une conversation assez mystérieuse sur Ed…

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!

**Amour ou amitié ?**

Winry ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle fixait la porte.

Sûrement plusieurs minutes, assurément.

Depuis qu'il était entré comme un dément, baragouinant des phrases sans queue ni tête, avant de repartir tout aussi vite.

Sa main se crispa sur sa clé à molette, clé qu'elle tenait depuis qu'Edward était entré faire son cirque.

Ses pensées circulaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, entraîné dans une logique quelle seule comprenait.

A vrai dire, tout lui échappait ces derniers temps, le comportement d'Edward, la protection qu'Alphonse prodiguait à son frère…

Non, tout ca n'était pas normal.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant la masse imposante d'Alphonse se dessiner dans le chambranle.

- Winry, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Winry respira calmement, laissant de côté les questions qui se pressait sur ces lèvres, et lui répondit :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L'armure eu l'air déroutée un instant du ton calme employé, s'attendant plutôt à subir une rafale d'imprécation quand à son entrée fracassante, mais se reprit bien vite :

- Edward ! Je ne le trouve plus !

Winry se demanda soudain si Alphonse et son frère n'avait pas décidé de la faire tourner folle.

Elle l'observa d'un regard suspicieux, mais voyant que l'armure resta tout autant anxieuse, elle se décida à parler :

- Il vient d'entrer il y a quelques minutes dans l'atelier, mais il est repartit aussitôt.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai… EDDDDDDDDD !

Winry regarde Alphonse s'éloigner à grandes enjambées dans un boucan infernal, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte.

Winry se déplaça vers la dite porte, la claquant d'un large mouvement de bras, puis se retourna vers son atelier, et observant le désordre ambiant, passa un main lasse sur son visage.

Puis, avisant son manteau posé sur le bureau, se dit qu'un peu d'air lui ferait du bien, et s'empara du dit manteau, remettant à plus tard le rangement de l'atelier.

**XxX**

L'air frais lui remit les idées en place, et elle décida, non sans appréhension, d'allez rendre visite au don juan de service, histoire d'être un peu mieux informée.

Voila pourquoi elle se trouvait devant le bureau de Mustang, hésitant encore à rentrer, la main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte.

Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas ces affaires…

Mais elle se reprit assez vite, se disant que si Edward avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler.

Elle s'apprêtait donc à tourner la poignée d'un geste qui se voulait assuré, lorsque soudain des voix retentirent à son oreille, venant du bureau de Mustang.

- Non mais franchement, Alchimiste nabot, tu es un homme ou une crevette ?

Winry s'attendait à entendre Edward hurler, choqué de la comparaison, mais rien ne vint à ces oreilles, si ce n'est le minuscule murmure suivant :

- Je n'y arrive pas…

- Faut que tu lui dises, shrimp, ou sinon c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en chargera, et puis zou, elle te passera sous le nez.

Winry commençait à sortir du brouillard dans lequel elle était plongée, comprenant peu à peu la situation, et son cœur se serrait douloureusement à la seule idée que…

- Faut que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes.

C'était arrivé. Edward aimait quelqu'un.

Qu'elle avait été sotte de penser qu'elle pourrait le garder pour elle seule.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ses pieds s'étaient mis à bouger, l'emmenant loin de ce bureau maudit, loin d'Edward.

Elle croisa Riza sans la voir, traversa la place et se retrouva dans son atelier.

Et là, enfin, elle laissa libre cours au larmes qui débordait déjà de ces yeux.

**XxX**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que ces larmes s'étaient taries, laissant un immense vide en elle.

Et soudain, recroquevillée sur cette chaise, au beau milieu de son atelier, les yeux encore gonflé d'avoir trop pleuré, Winry décida de tout faire pour qu'Ed soit heureux, même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait sacrifier son bonheur.

Elle sécha les quelques larmes qui perlait encore sur ces joues, et se relevant prestement, se dirigea vers le lavabo.

Après s'être aspergé le visage, et s'être assuré que sa crise de larmes ne serait pas visible, elle se décida à aller rendre visite à Alphonse, elle saurait…

Oui, c'était mieux comme ca…

Telle une automate, elle quitta l'atelier, ne se couvrant même pas malgré le vent frais, et se dirigea pour la deuxième fois de la journée vers le domaine des militaires.

Arrivée devant la chambre allouée au frère Elric, elle prit une profonde inspiration, redoutant de se trouver face à Edward, mais ce fut Alphonse qui vint lui ouvrir :

- Win ? Viens, entre ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es toute pâle !

Refoulant la nouvelle crise de larmes qu'elle sentait poindre, elle se concentra sur sa mission : Découvrir la muse d'Edward.

- Alphonse, je suis au courant.

L'armure eu l'air paniquée, survolant toute la chambre du regard, mais ne s'attardant pas sur elle, et évitant son regard :

- Hein ?

- Je sais qu'Ed est… amoureux.

Là, l'armure paniqua complètement.

Elle se leva prestement du lit où elle s'était assise au début de la conversation et commença à tourner en rond :

- Mais de quoi tu parles ! Ed, amoureux ? Ah, la bonne blague !

- Je l'ai entendu, lui et Mustang, dans son bureau…

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains crispées sur ces genoux, et continua :

- Je ne souhaite que son bonheur tu sais…

-Win…

- Alors… tu peux me dire qui c'est ?

Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que des larmes s'écrasaient sur ses mains, trop occupées à attendre une réponse d'Alphonse, qui ne venait pas…

- Win… je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix flancha, elle reprit son souffle.

Son cœur la faisait atrocement souffrir, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Oui, elle avait si mal…

- Pourquoi, reprit-elle, oui pourquoi tout est si compliqué avec vous deux ?! Toujours des mensonges, des secrets, des bobards !

Elle avait progressivement haussé la voix, pour en venir à hurler ces derniers mots.

- Win…

Elle se leva, véritable furie blonde :

- J'en ai assez de vous deux, assez de vos mensonges ! Quoiqu'on fasse pour vous, la vérité n'est jamais dite !

Elle tourna le dos à Alphonse, et s'enfuit à tout jambes, bousculant au passage une personne, pour s'effondrer quelques mètres après, évanouie sous le trop plein d'émotions

**XxX**

Elle se sentait si bien…

Oui, elle flottait en quelque sorte…

Mais elle entendait ce qui se disait autour d'elle, elle essayait de comprendre.

- Tu vois, nabot !

- Oh ca va vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Vous auriez put vous taire, tout ce qui arrive est à cause de vous !

- Moi ! Mais c'est qui l'abruti qui l'inquiète depuis quelques temps !

- Je n'y arrive pas !

- Eh bien voila le résultat, full métal de mes deux ! Tu aurais mieux fait de lui dire que tu l'aimes, c'est si simple !

Elle n'entendit pas le reste de la dispute, les derniers mots prononcés s'imposant à son esprit.

Ed…

Elle n'allait pas le perdre…

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour retrouver penché sur elle Riza, Mustang, Ed et Alphonse.

Lesquels ne se rendirent même pas compte de son réveil.

Elle regarda attentivement Ed.

Apparemment, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis.

Son front était plissé de mécontentement, ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient rougies sous le coup de la colère.

-Ed…

Sa petite voix, si faible, ils l'entendirent tous, car c'était ce qu'ils voulaient entendre le plus au monde.

- Win ! Bon dieu mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! T'es malade ou quoi !

- Ed…

Edward la fixa quelques secondes, semblant se rendre compte des larmes qui débordait de ses yeux et des siens, tombant sur la couverture qui la recouvrait.

- Win…

Il se pencha vers elle, et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, entreprit de lui faire découvrir à quel point il s'était inquiété.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser, intervint Alphonse.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux voir si la mécanicienne va lui en retourner une ou pas, protesta Mustang

- Je ne crois pas non, dit Riza en détournant les yeux des deux tourtereaux qui déjà s'enlaçait passionnément.

- Euh… dit grand frère va y doucement quand même, elle vient juste de se rétablir…

Un éclair bleu ricocha sur son armure pour aller roussir le mur en face.

- On vous laisse !

Riza poussa Mustang et Alphonse à l'extérieur de la pièce avant qu'Ed n'ait la mauvaise idée de le faire lui-même…

**FIN.**

**XxX**

Petit one shot sur FMA qui m'est venu comme ca, vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
